


Chameleon: Paving the Way to the Truth

by Jenrgarcia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 14 year old drama ofc it is, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chameleon - Freeform, Confession, F/M, Identity Reveal, Ml season 3 spoilers, but tbh anything miraculous is dramatic, decided for multi-chapter, definitely about how passive adrien is, i choke on my own salt, ill try updating whenever i can, inspired by bananagreste post on tumblr, salt fic, very dramatic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenrgarcia/pseuds/Jenrgarcia
Summary: Marinette didn’t understand why everyone seemed so enamoured with Lila’s lies; however, that wasn’t going to stop her from exposing the truth. Adrien didn’t think too much of Lila; not until she threatened a very good friend. Thus, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste combine forces to expose Lila’s lies. However, some other truths may be revealed along the way. Friendships and relationships will be tested, fears and doubts will be encountered, but all will shed light to the truth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug belongs to Thomas Astruc and the ZAG team.
> 
> SEASON THREE SPOILERS DUDES
> 
> This oneshot is based off of a tumblr post by @bananagreste where Marinette tells Adrien about Lila’s threats.
> 
> Basically, it’s inspired by an intense amount of saltiness for Adrien-Mr.-Moral-Compass-Agreste’s approach in handling conflicts. (Like come on, where’s that spunk that let you run away from home to go to school? Or is he only active when it’s running away from conflicts?)
> 
> P.S. I really love Lila’s voice actress but like, not her.
> 
> P.P.S. It’s also very dramatic, I know. But it’s also a salt fic about 14 year old teen drama. What did you honestly expect?
> 
> P.P.S. Thanks to one of the readers who suggested for me to add a summary! I didn’t even notice until now :p
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug belongs to Thomas Astruc and the ZAG team.
> 
> SEASON THREE SPOILERS DUDES
> 
> This oneshot is based off of a tumblr post by @bananagreste where Marinette tells Adrien about Lila’s threats.
> 
> Basically, it’s inspired by an intense amount of saltiness for Adrien-Mr.-Moral-Compass-Agreste’s approach in handling conflicts. (Like come on, where’s that spunk that let you run away from home to go to school? Or is he only active when it’s running away from conflicts?)
> 
> P.S. I really love Lila’s voice actress but like, not her.
> 
> P.P.S. It’s also very dramatic, I know. But it’s also a salt fic about 14 year old teen drama. What did you honestly expect?
> 
> P.P.S. Thanks to one of the readers who suggested for me to add a summary! I didn’t even notice until now :p
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Of course Ladybug saved my life. She never misses an opportunity to rescue her best friend.”

Marinette could barely breathe. The nerve of that witch! She was still telling these lies? She didn’t even _like_ Ladybug anymore! Marinette’s patiences was wearing thin as Lila told yet another story of how she was akumatized-was no one going to question that?- and how Ladybug saved her again.

Marinette just wanted to scream.

But not yet. She had to find more proof.

“Didn’t your tinnitus give you vertigo when you went up the Eiffel Tower?” Max asked.

Marinette almost couldn’t let herself believe that someone was actually asking questions about Lila’s story. Maybe this time-

“No!” Lila protested cheerfully.

Marinette deflated. Of course not.

Lila continued, “Ladybug knows me so well that she brought me an earbud for me to stick in my right ear!”

Marinette groaned in frustration. “ _Right_ ear? Did she say _right_ ear? She said this morning the ringing was in her _left_ ear!” Marinette stood up and prepared to stomp her way to Lila. “I’ve got her _this_ time!”

She was stomping down the steps when Adrien interrupted her.

“Are you going to tell everyone?”

Marinette paused, and for the first time was incredulous about Adrien’s reaction. What kind of question was that?

“Of course I am,” she replied. She raised her arms in Lila’s direction. “Lila’s-”

“A liar. I know.” Adrien turned to face her. “But do you really think exposing her will make things better?”

Marinette slouched helplessly. No offence to her crush, but what else was she supposed to do? Did he just expect her to let someone like Lila, a tremendous liar who took advantage of everyone her slide by, just like that?

“If you humiliate her, she’ll just be hurt more. Making a bad guy suffer has never turned them into a good guy.” Adrien and Marinette turned back to Lila and her crowd of admirers.

Lila glanced around at the crowd. “Ladybug and I are like two peas in a pod.”

Marinette could admit he had a point. No one became a better person through negativity. But a larger part of her, the one who cared about justice more than compassion, the one who wanted to show the world who Lila was; someone who treated people like stepping stones rather than people. Who lied for her own benefit and got rid of anyone else who got in the way- like Marinette.

She turned back to Adrien. “So we just stand by and let her _lie_?” That didn’t sit well with her conscience. It didn’t when Chloe went around proclaiming lies or using people and not this time either.

“As long as you and I know the truth, does it really matter?” Adrien asked, giving her a small smile.

Marinette stared into his emerald-green eyes, and wondered how he could be so nonchalant. She had expected it when he had done the same with Chloe, but they were friends. She wondered if he was just extremely kind or just truly tolerant.

Did it really matter? She wasn’t the only one who knew the truth.

_“I only tell people what they want to hear.” She knew it, she knew it._

_“If you don’t want to be my friend, fine. But soon you won’t have any friends left at all, and trust me, I’ll make sure you never get close to Adrien in class or anywhere.” She suddenly couldn’t breathe. She’d be alone again._

_“You’re either with me or against me. You don’t have to answer right away. I’ll give you until the end of the class today.” Her heart was pounding in her ears until she could barely hear Lila leaving. She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think-_

“No.” Marinette blurted out. She stared straight in Adrien’s wide eyes. Her own eyes felt heavy. “You’re wrong. It _does_ matter.”

“But Marinette you already tried-,”

“I know. But that doesn’t mean I should let her continue lying to our classmates. It doesn’t mean she should be able to do whatever she wants without thinking of anyone else!” Marinette was sure Lila and the others could hear her now, but she didn’t really care. For the first time since their initial meeting, Marinette was frustrated in Adrien.

“She’s not doing any harm to anyone-”

“She’s already threatened _me._ ”

Silence fell between the two of them; not even the sound of joyous chatter nearby could cut through the tension in the air. Marinette had never felt this vulnerable in a long time; didn’t think she’d ever feel it again. Memories of past years with Chloe popped up in her mind, merging slowly with Lila’s threats.

She didn’t feel Adrien take her hand and lead her into the locker room until they were already there. Adrien closed the door then turned to face her.

“I thought you would be able to explain better if it was just us two. What did you mean, she _threatened you_?” Adrien asked, his voice stonier than before. He was frowning, scrunching his eyebrows together. She didn’t think she’s seen him that mad before.

“She cornered me in the bathroom during lunch. She followed me after I tried again to prove that she was lying….”

Warily, she told Adrien everything. The way Alya demanded sources from her (despite not having her own outside of Lila, she added), the way Lila caught the napkin at her with her supposedly strained hand, how she got out of that lie with another lie, how everyone had scorned her, _refusing_ to believe what she had just saw, Lila’s threats, the akuma, _everything._

It wasn’t until after she was done that she realized she had confessed about her feelings for him too.

She couldn’t really care at the moment.

At this point, Marinette had slouched against one of the lockers and buried her head in her knees. Adrien sat beside her, patting her back consolingly. She dried her eyes before looking up at him. He wasn’t looking at her, wasn’t looking at anything in particular actually. She watched his stony expression (lips thinned, nostrils flared, knitted eyebrows, darkened eyes), and wondered what he was thinking.

* * *

Adrien was _furious._ Was this how Ladybug felt, he briefly wondered, when Lila lied about her? 

It never really hit him how deep Lila went to protect her lies. Or how deep the implications of protecting her lies were.

If it was anyone but Marinette telling him this tale, he wouldn’t have believed it. But it _was_ Marinette. The girl who had come up to them on Heroes’ Day, ashamed because she couldn’t keep a promise she was pressured to keep. The girl who had told him off his first day because she thought he had stuck gum on her chair. The girl who helped Clara Nightingale. The girl who helped _everyone_ , to the point where she became class president so Chloe couldn’t abuse that power. The girl who endured humiliation and rumours to help him watch a movie with his mom when she never had to. The girl who helped him on a date even though _she also had a crush on him_.

The girl who was quite literally an _everyday Ladybug._ Right down to the part where she wanted to expose liars with less than honourable intentions.

And yet, _Lila threatened her._ She had threatened to sentence her to isolation, to be alone from her friends who she gave the world to, and the person she loved.

(Which was him, but he pushed that thought away. Now wasn’t the time).

And he knew that feeling, didn’t he? To feel trapped and alone, feeling like no one would care if you disappeared or if you were done wrong? He had felt that with his father.

And Marinette, she was trapped too, not physically, but the more she tried to expose Lila’s lies, the more Lila used her anger to distance her from everyone.

Had it not been for his previous encounter with Ladybug, would he have acted the same way? He didn’t want to think so, but Alya had….

Adrien stared at Marinette who was staring up at him, her eyes tinged with red. Had she been crying when she had almost been akumatized? How had she prevented it alone? Adrien’s respect and admiration for Marinette multiplied. He knew resisting the urge to lash out against those who wronged you was more difficult than it seemed.

Adrien gulped, and without warning, wrapped his arms tightly around Marinette. She squeaked in surprise and froze.

Maybe that wasn’t such a good idea.

Adrien let go of Marinette and looked straight at her. Her face was flushed and her eyes were so expressive, he didn’t have to wonder what she was thinking. She probably wondered if she was going to reject her, to leave her alone and not believe her like anyone else had.

Like _hell._ Hawkmoth would have to akumatize him first.

But Marinette and he (because they were a team now) also had to be logical. Marinette’s loud approach didn’t work. Maybe they had to be more _feline_ about it.

“Marinette.” He said, and held her hands in his own. Marinette snapped back to attention. “I believe you, and I’m sorry I told you that letting Lila get away with lying to everyone didn’t matter.”

Marinette looked down and took a deep, shuddering breath. “Is there a but?”

“But I don’t think you trying to expose her every time she tells a lie is working.”

Marinette glared at him through lidded eyes. “So we let her get away?”

Adrien didn’t really blame her for thinking that. He could barely stop Chloe, his friend, from bullying others. But small pieces of a plan was forming in his head.

“No.” Marinette’s eyes widened. Adrien gave her a small smile. “We collect evidence against her for all her lies. “

Marinette’s eyes widened in understanding. “If we do that, collect evidence against all her lies, she might slip up-,”

Adrien smiled. “And that’s when we strike,” he finished.

Marinette’s lips curved into a huge smile and Adrien barely had a second to smile back before she had tackled him. She whispered thanks in his ear, hugging him like he was her last lifeline.

Adrien didn’t want to think about how true that might be.

Marinette seemed to realize how she was doing, however, and released her hold on him. She sat back down across from him, a small smile gracing her features and the usual blush dusting her cheeks.

“Thank you,” she said, her bluebell eyes gleaming at him. “I didn’t think that you would believe me.”

Adrien smiled slyly. “After you told me about your crush, I figured you probably weren’t lying,” he teased.

Marinette’s face burned red, reminiscent of Ladybug’s costume. She looked away from him and frowned. “I, I know you like Kagami, and I really like being your friend, and that’s enough.”

Adrien felt a pang of shame. She could put aside her feelings for him to be friends yet he got snippy in the middle of battle with his Lady against Frozer after the second rose incident.

His heart skipped a beat and he didn’t really want to think about those implications.

He cleared his throat, his cheeks warm. “Thank you for understanding. But it’s not Kagami who I like, not anymore anyways. But, that’s something else for another time.”

Marinette stared at him curiously, her nose scrunched, but said nothing. He was grateful she didn’t push. He knew the pain of knowing your crush liked someone else, so he wouldn’t have been surprised if she had said something.

Adrien cleared his throat again, which seemed to bring Marinette out of her trance. “Anyways, I think I might have a plan for now.”

Marinette gave him a curious look again. “For Lila?”

He nodded. “I can try to reason with her, maybe? I am the only other person in our class who knows that she’s lying.”

Marinette scrunched her eyebrows. “Are you sure? She might threaten you too.”

Adrien smiled and stared at the ceiling. “I’m not worried.”

“You’re not?”

He turned towards her. “You managed to confront her alone, prevent your akumatization alone, and tried to expose the truth to our class alone. You don’t have to continue alone anymore. You have me, and I know I can trust you. So if she tries threatening me the same way she did with you, I know I’ll have you. I’m not alone.”

Marinette gaped at him, eyes wide and jaw slack. Adrien wondered if she ever realized how much she meant to him. He decided to continue.

“After all, if we’re a team now, I could be your everyday Chat Noir to your everyday Ladybug.”

Marinette blinked once then smiled widely. She held out a fist. “Pound it?”

Adrien smiled at the familiar gesture.

“Pound it.”

_FIN._

* * *

**_Bonus:_ **

As they stared at each other, fists connected in the familiar gesture, Adrien felt a terribly similar jump in his chest.

One very, very similar to the ones he felt around Ladybug- practically identical in fact.

Oh no.

Guess Marinette was more than a friend than he thought she was.

Whoops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And ta-da! I hope you liked it! I definitely had to force myself to write some of the more frustrating parts (like the end scenes, for example). Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I posted it as well on my ao3 under jenrgarcia and reblogged it to my side blog, @artsandwrites.
> 
> Anyways, have a nice day! (and let’s endure season 3 together)
> 
> P.S. Should I continue? 
> 
> P.P.S. I am aware that I am highly biased throughout this fic, but that doesn't mean I don't understand or agree with the other perspective. This is merely to add to characterization and to portray the saltiness I felt throughout the enitre Chameleon fiasco.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, I’ve decided to continue as I have so many ideas on how to expose Lila, and other subplots and characterization I could play with as I go along. Also, you guys have been asking for me to continue, and I would be lying if I said that didn’t motivate me. 
> 
> SO thank you so much. <3 
> 
> Also, I’m trying to experiment with switching POVs a bit more often to make the chapters a bit longer (like I said, I take more of a direct approach), and wanted to know what you guys think!
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug belongs to Thomas Astruc and the ZAG team. 
> 
> SEASON THREE SPOILERS DUDES
> 
> P.S. At the time I’m writing this, I’m only on the first scene with Lila and I’m already so done with her. (That’s why it’s so short)
> 
> P.P.S. Petty Adrien makes an appearance and for once, it’s not because of Ladybug!

The loud ringing of the bell caused Adrien and Marinette to pull apart from their trance. Marinette shot upwards and almost tripped herself running to the door.

“Come on, Adrien! We’re going to be late!”

Adrien chuckled and followed her lead into the courtyard outside. Students were rushing towards their classes on the upper floors, and the volume had decreased as conversations came to a close. The only consistent chatter that could be heard at this point was from Lila on the bench who was bragging to Rose and Juleka. The short blonde seemed to hang onto her every word, gasping in awe at exactly the right moments.

Adrien frowned and headed towards them. How could Lila act so innocent after what she did to Marinette?

He turned around when he felt a light tug on his arm. Marinette sent him a questioning glance.

He smiled and said, “Remember when I said I’d try to reason with her?”

“Yeah. But now?” Marinette scrunched her eyebrows. “I didn’t think you’d do it so soon.”

Adrien gripped Marinette’s hand into his and squeezed it. “If I can reason with her now, she might not go through with threatening you later.”

Marinette frowned. “You don’t have to fight my battles for me, Adrien.”

“We’re a team now, right?” Adrien smiled. “And I don’t want to fight your battles for you, I want to battle them _with_ you.”

Marinette sighed resignedly. “I’m coming with you, then. Maybe not actually be there, but near enough that I can intervene if needed.”

Adrien frowned. “You don’t trust me?”

“What?!” Marinette’s eyes widened into saucers as her arms flailed around. “No! I _do_ trust you, I just don’t trust _her._ I just want to be there in case she threatens you or something.”

Adrien smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll be okay. Maybe you should go to the class and try explaining to them your side of the story?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Her blue eyes wandered off to the side in thought. “It would be nice to make peace with them.” Her shoulders dropped as she pondered and she sighed heavily. “I don’t want to apologize for something that’s not my fault though.”

Adrien took a hold of her other shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze. “You don’t have to. We rearranged the seats without asking you. I know I’ve only been here for a year but our class is super nice and will definitely take the time to listen to you, Marinette!”

Marinette gave him a small smile. Adrien hoped that meant that she believed that too. “Well, I guess you seem like you have everything under control with Lila. I’ll take your advice this time.” She took a deep breath before heading for class. Adrien watched her go before refocusing his attentions on Lila, who was now waving goodbye to Rose and Juleka. She stood up and headed for the stairs.

This was Adrien’s chance.

“Hey, Lila!” Adrien greeted as he approached her. Lila’s eyes narrowed before returning his greeting in a sickly sweet voice.

“Adrien! I haven’t seen you since this morning!”

Did she mean the same morning she kissed him as an akuma and made him faint to get his and Ladybug’s miraculous? After he tried to make peace with her? Adrien tried his best not to scoff, but to quote Chloe, this was utterly _ridiculous_.

“Yeah,” he said and rubbed the back of his neck. “About that, I was just talking to Marinette and-.”

Lila gasped and held her hands to her chest. “Oh, is she okay? The last time I saw her she was in the washroom and the poor girl seemed so angry! I don’t understand why she hates me so much!” Lila looked away from him and hid her eyes behind her bangs, her lips curled into a pout.

“It’s because she knows that you’re lying, Lila,” Adrien states. “And she also told me that you threatened her in that bathroom when you found her.”

Lila gasped and stepped back. “Me? I would never! If anything she’s the one threatening _me!_ ”

Adrien observed her stance. Her right arm was clenched in a fist beside her, and her left hand rested lightly on her chest. A defensive stance that was similar to the one Chloe or her mother used all the time.

“Lila. I know that you’re lying. And I know that you told Marinette that you would keep her away from her friends, Lila. That isn’t okay! I told you that you would turn everyone against you if you kept lying, but you’ll do so much worse than that if you harm the people who are trying to stop you!”

Adrien’s voice had risen into a shout and the few students that were still passing by turned to look at them. Adrien maintained his stance against their stares, but it seemed like this was the type of attention Lila didn’t want. She roughly grabbed his wrist and dragged him into an empty classroom nearby.

“Hey!”

Lila practically threw him inside and slammed the door shut. When she turned back to him, her snarl had deepened, and she stomped towards him, and shoved a finger on his chest.

“Look, I don’t know exactly what Marinette’s been telling you, but I told you that I don’t need you to lecture me like Ladybug did. For the record, I only told Marinette that if she told the class that I was lying, she’d end up being alone. I mean, _obviously_ , they aren’t going to believe her over me.”

Hot anger bubbled within Adrien and he narrowed his eyes; he recognized Lila’s diction and how it twisted the events to make it look like she had been the victim. Fortunately, he knew who he could trust.

“They only believe you because you’re lying to them. But one day, your lies are going to become too much for even you to handle. And who do you think they’re going to believe then?”

Adrien pushed Lila’s hand from his chest and stared at Lila, his expression mirroring his father’s: cold and unyielding. Then he turned away from her and walked past. Before he could reach for the doorknob, she declared,

“You know Marinette likes you, right? That’s why she’s so angry at me. I have the seat she wants.”

Adrien froze for a second before grasping the doorknob and opening the door wide open.

“Yeah, I know.” He said. “But we both know that isn’t the real reason, Lila. And I recommend you don’t threaten my friends in the future. Otherwise, I might just drop a hint about our last outing.”

He shut the door before she could say anything more. His heart was pounding from the interaction. He had never been too confrontational, preferring to be sneaky or passive as possible. Being aggressive had always been Chloe’s job. He stayed in the shadows and did his own thing from there, or let other people lead him in the spotlight, like his father does. That was a rare occurrence, and that was the first time that he couldn’t see a peaceful outcome from it. He had meant to give her an ultimatum, a bargain, a means to an end. Yet, he had threatened her.

Adrien took deep breaths to calm his beating heart, to keep his mind clear and free from anger. He could feel Plagg shifting in his inner pocket. It took barely a few seconds before he was making his way to class. As he made his way to class, he didn’t notice Alya crouched underneath the staircases and had seen everything that had happened before Lila had dragged Adrien inside the classroom.

Judging from Lila’s loud, echoming stomps, whatever happened in that room was not a happy event.

As Adrien confronted Lila, Marinette had her own issue to face: her classmates. She felt a little better knowing that LIla wouldn’t be there seeing that Adrien was currently with her, but what if they were _still_ mad at her? What if she couldn’t convince them that she was just trying to expose the truth? Oh my god, what if they started to hate her so much they left her alone in the back seat without talking to her, without even _acknowledging_ her and she spent the rest of her school years alone and unwanted. And what if they hated her so much they told everyone else to not support her upcoming as a fashion designer so she could _never_ achieve her dream and definitely never end up with Adrien because why would Adrien want to be with a useless loser with no point in life, and everything could fall apart from this one moment!

Marinette halted outside the classroom door, hesitations whirling in and out of her head like a mini tornado. Feeling her chosen’s anxiety through waves, Tikki peeked her head out of her purse and whispered few comforts to her.

“It’s going to be okay, Marinette. You’re strong, you’re proud, you’re Marinette!”

“Right!” Marinette whispered back with forced enthusiasm.

“You’re Ladybug!”

“Of course!” Marinette whispered, more firmly this time.

“You always find a solution, Marinette!”

“Right! I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” she cried, and pried open the door to her classroom, where half the class was already in their seats.

It felt like everyone had glued their eyes to watch her the moment she stepped into the room. Her hands were flushing, her breathing was more erratic, and was that pounding from her chest or her head? Both? She couldn’t tell as she made her way to the front of the classroom and stood, facing all of her classmates. She scanned their faces, and her shoulders drooped when she realized Nino was sitting by himself; no Alya in sight. She scrunched her nose in frustration; when she truly needed her, she wasn’t there.

Her anxiety worsened when Chloe put her hands together for a slow clap.

“Well, well, Dupain-Cheng. I didn’t think you had it in you,” she said, her smirk widening with every word.

“What do you mean?” Marinette asked slowly, trying to keep her voice levelled.

Chloe stood up and sat on her desk with her right leg crossed over her left. “I mean, you told Lila off today for sitting besides Adri-kins!”

“It wasn’t because she was sitting besides Adrien, it was because I was forced to sit in the back alone, Chloe. _Besides_ , how are _you_ , of all people, so calm about this?”

“Hmm?” Chloe flicked her ponytail over her shoulder. “I’m not. I’m _furious_ , actually, but unlike _some_ people,” she narrowed her icy blue eyes at her, “ _I’m_ trying to be a better person now that I’m a _hero_.”

“Congratulations,” she said drily. She didn’t want to feel salty for Chloe finally getting a heart, really, but talk about bad timing.

“Speaking of,” Alix spoke up. “What”’s your deal, Marinette? It’s just a seat.”

Marinette bit her lip, trying to remind herself that her classmates had all fallen for Lila’s lies; she couldn’t do anything without definitive proof.

She took a deep breath and explained, “I got really mad when everyone moved seats but didn’t bother asking me what I thought.”

Rose furrowed her eyebrows and spoke up. “Well, you were late again, and we thought that you wouldn’t mind. Especially since it was because Lila can’t hear very well.”

Marinette clenched her fists at her side and squared her shoulders. Her jaw tightened. “I still would have liked to have been asked. I’ve been sitting in that seat for _years_ now. You all know how much I wanted to be in the seat since the beginning of the year even _before_ Adrien came here.” She shifted her gaze to Chloe, who looked away and refused to look her in the eyes.

Max piped up, “There was a ninety percent chance that you would have said yes anyway, so we thought that you wouldn’t have minded.”

Marinette scoffed. “Maybe so, but that was if you had _asked_ me. Did you? Did you consider my feelings at all? I get accommodating for a student with special needs, but to move me in the back? _Alone?_ But everyone else gets to sit with their friends or their partners even though it has nothing to do with Lila and her needs?” Marinette stared as she watched most of them turn their gazes towards their seat mates, to her, then the floor.

Marinette continued, feeling tears well up in her eyes again. “It wasn’t about the seat guys. It was about _my_ consent. It was about how I thought you guys cared about what I thought too, but it looks like I was wrong. It’s like before this year again. It’s like I was alone and you let me be alone.” Oh my god, she was crying again. She needed to stop. What was she doing? This wasn’t supposed to happen. Not like this.

“What does that have to do with you saying Lila’s a liar though? You can’t tell us that has nothing to do with Adrien,” Sabrina declared.

Marinette pressed her lips together. How was she going to reveal her suspicions without revealing her identity as Ladybug? How was she going to get herself out of this mess? Marinette clenched her fists even tighter, to the point her nails were definitely making marks on her palms. 

“I,” she gulped, and lowered her head. She didn’t want to lie to them, especially not when she was exposing a liar. “I just get a bad feeling from her, alright? You guys already know I tried to see if her stories were true and couldn’t find anything. Alright?”

“So, it’s just you being paranoid as usual?” Alix asked, a teasing lilt to her voice. She gulped and tried not to feel betrayed by that. Was that how they saw her? Hyperactive and paranoid?

“Sure, whatever.”

The class was silent for a minute, but she could imagine them glancing at one another, trying to verify if she was telling the truth. Marinette tried to comfort herself: she was their class president, she helped them loads of times, she had had fun times with them all through the year. They would believe her, apologize to her for making her feel horrible, right?

Yet, she couldn’t help feeling like a convict in front of a jury, waiting endlessly for their judgement, her sentence.

She knew she wouldn’t be getting her seat back, no chance of that. But, maybe, they understood?

Marinette watched through her bangs; Rose watched her, her blue eyes filled with pity as she whispered to Juleka. Max analyzed her as if she was an equation. Kim frowned, but his body was slouched towards her. Ivan was stony, but Mylene betrayed all of her emotions; pity, sympathy, guilt, maybe? In fact, most of her classmates portrayed varying degrees of guilt; slouched postures, wandering eyes, knitted eyebrows and slight frowns that marred their features. Marinette scuffled her feet. This was getting nowhere.

“Look, guys-” She started but was interrupted by Rose.

“Sorry we didn’t think when we put you in the back Marinette.”

Her classmates chimed in agreement, almost everyone talking over one another:

“I _may_ have miscalculated considering I didn’t take into factor that you were not here to agree to it.”

“Yeah, I guess you would be pretty upset since you had to get that seat back from _Chloe.”_

“Sorry, Marinette. You can sit with us if you want!”

“Yeah, sorry about not listening to you earlier.”

“Sorry, we should have figured it wasn’t all because of Adrien.”

“It’s utterly ridiculous that you’re so worked up over what’s-her-face.”

“She means sorry.”

Marinette’s glistened with tears as she smiled widely in relief. The clamor of apologies came to a pause as they watched her reaction. A weight lifted from her chest.

They had believed her.

They had apologized.

Sure, they still believed Lila was telling the truth, but they hadn’t completely left her, and she didn’t think any of them actually hated her. It took all her strength to not collapse in a heap, from relief, from stress, she didn’t know.

Whatever it was, she knew, she fully believed, that there was no way Lila would turn them all against her; not completely. After what felt like a long time, she felt hope.

Once the apologies died down, Marinette was beaming towards the class, who gave her small smiles back.

“Thank you guys. So much. For listening to me.” Marinette couldn’t help it; she felt like she was going to burst.

Alix smirked. “Of course! I mean we all make mistakes right? We should have listened to you first!”

Nathaniel piped in. “Yeah, and we know you’re good-willed, Marinette.”

Mylene added, “You’re always trying to help us,”

"Or include us,” Juleka stated.

“There’s literally a zero-point-zero-zero-zero-zero-one percent chance of us not listening to you from now on.” Max declared. “And I am one-hundred percent certain that I have calculated accurately this time.”

"Thank you,” Marinette repeated. An awkward silence settled over the class a few seconds after.

“So,” Ivan spoke up, “Do you want your seat back or…?”

Marinette shook her head. “No. It’s okay. Nino and Alya should be able to keep their seats. I was just upset that no one had asked me first.”

“Well, we’ll ask you next time, then.” Kim said. “I’d be upset if someone stole my spot on the team and this is kind of like that, right?”

“Very good simile, Kim.” Max intervened.

“A simi-what?”

Marinette giggled. She had a brighter perspective on what was going to happen now. Her classmates were still her friends (although she would have to talk to Alya and Nino later), Adrien had agreed to help expose the truth, and Lila didn’t seem at all that scary anymore. As she climbed up the steps to her new spot, it seemed less lonely. Juleka and Rose shot her smiles from across the room. She cheerily waved to them in response. Then, she took out her notebook and began to sketch out figures and clothes she would design.

The class stayed like this Adrien walked in, followed by Alya, and finally Lila.

When Adrien had walked in, he first sought Marinette, who was contentedly scribbling away in her sketchbook. He smiled and relaxed his shoulders. At least she was happy. Adrien watched her pink lips quirk up one side, her tongue poking out as her nose scrunched up in thought. Bluebell eyes shimmered with new ideas that popped in her head as she raced to get it all done on her paper. The sunlight streaming in through the window beside her highlighted her dark, silky hair and creamy skin. He watched as she squealed at a new idea, and with renewed vigour, turned to a fresh page and began scribbling again.

He let out a small gasp.

Adrien never realized how _enchanting_ Marinette actually was.

His heart skipped yet another beat, and he remembered her warm knuckles pressed against his.

He was snapped out of his trance when Nino called out his name and slung an arm around his shoulder.

“Hey, dude. Want to sit next to me again?”

Adrien turned to face Nino. “Of course! But what about Alya?”

Nino nodded his chin towards Marinette. Adrien turned to see Alya approaching Marinette and taking the seat beside hers. 

“Alya wanted to apologize. And sit beside her bff again.”

Adrien smiled. “I’m glad then. Let’s go.”

After all, Adrien could always talk to her later.

Marinette was so immersed into her sketches, she didn’t realize Alya had sat beside her until she had whispered her name into her ear. She jumped up and turned towards Alya, who gave her a bittersweet smile.

“Alya.”

“Hey, girl. I guess you an apology, huh?”

Marinette merely stared at her.

Alya sighed, and shifted in her seat to fully face Marinette. “Look, I’m sorry. For everything. I should have asked you if you wanted to change seats. I should have given you more credit about Lila, I should have checked my own sources about her, I, I’m not sure if you’re telling the truth or if you’re getting the wrong signals again, but I shouldn’t have dismissed you like that. I’m sorry. I want to be a better friend than that.” Alya breathed in deeply and gave her a small smile. “Please, forgive me?”

Marinette looked at her inquiringly. “What changed your mind?”

“Before I came here, I saw Adrien yelling at Lila and you came up at some point. That was when Lila dragged Adrien into some classroom. They both looked really mad,” Alya explained.

Marinette frowned. “So you believe me because of that?”

Alya bit her lip. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have doubted you. But I guess it didn’t really hit me until I saw Adrien yell at Lila. I mean, he doesn’t even do that for _Chloe_.”

Marinette couldn’t help but giggle. “I’ll give you a point for that.” Then her mood turned somber again. “But, I wish you had listened to me instead of just blaming it all on jealousy. I know that sometimes I get over-the-top, but I thought you would give me the benefit of doubt when no one else would. It really hurt when you believed her over me.”

Alya frowned and gave Marinette a sideways hug. “Oh, I know, Marinette. I’m really sorry. I promise, as a reporter, I’ll look into Lila’s stories, but as a best friend,” Alya separated from Marinette then cradled her face with her hands. “I promise I’ll always listen to you. Even if what you say turns out to be absolutely nonsense.”

Marinette smiled, warmth filling her entire being. She’d take what she could get when she couldn’t reveal the entire truth. “Thank you. And, I forgive you.”

Alya smiled widely before engulfing her in a tight hug. Marinette returned the sentiment.

Now that her best friend believed her, she would be alright.

When Alya released her, Marinette said, “There’s a lot I need to tell you about today.”

Alya smirked. “Lila or Adrien?”

Marinette pondered on that for a bit. “Both, actually. And well, Adrien and I are involved in something but I’ll explain that later.”

Alya’s smirk grew wider and she elbowed Marinette in the arm. “Make sure to give me all the deets, girl!”

Marinette chuckled. “Why, of course, mademoiselle reporter!”

The two collapsed into giggles that echoed throughout the classroom.

At the front, Lila grew more irritated as Marinette’s joyous giggles passed between her ears. Lila couldn’t believe that she was happy. But not for long. A burning desire to crush her, to put her under her control filled Lila’s veins. Lila Rossi was not done yet- not done by a long shot.

After all, Marinette had clearly chosen her side.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously as Mme Bustier arrived and approved all of the new seating arrangements.

_This meant war._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Soooo how was that? I hope you liked it! And I’m sorry for making Marinette cry so much, and sorry in advance because the tears have just started. Anyways, I hope this was easy to follow since there was a lot of POV shifts. 
> 
> P.P.S. This is only the first apology and Lila is still getting exposed for her lies. Initially it was only supposed to be Alya, but canonically, in any other episode, Marinette's classmates would have listened to what Marinette has to say, or have question her behaviour. So there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dudes! Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I’m super sorry that I didn’t update the last few weeks, however I plan on fully making it up to you soon.
> 
> Thank you to so much for everyone who took the time to read, comment on, give kudos to, and bookmark this story. It means so much to me that there are people enjoying this story. 
> 
> With the release of Weredad, I’m going to clarify that this is canon divergent after Chameleon. Future episodes will be ignored for this fic. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy reading!

As Marinette tried to make it a habit to not indulge in lying, she could honestly say that seeing Lila rush out of the classroom once the bell rang made her feel an unhealthy amount of euphoria. She couldn’t stop the wide smile spreading from her face if she tried. Of course, she wasn’t trying particularly hard to make an effort to, she thought to herself.

She glanced at Alya who also took note of Lila’s exit. “Well, she doesn’t look too happy.”

“ _Well,_ I wish I could say that I feel really sorry for that,” Marinette quipped as she shouldered her bag.

Alya rolled her eyes. “You shouldn’t be too harsh. She’s had a rough day.”

Walking past her, Marinette’s stomach churned a little. She was pretty sure Lila had a marvelous day with everyone sans Marinette and Adrien flocking to her and practically worshipping her presence at the school. However, she refrained from vocalising her thoughts seeing as the majority of the class would definitely take offense to that if they heard. Instead she rolled her eyes at Alya’s comment, reminding herself that Alya was not yet fully convinced of her side of the story.

“Anyways,” Alya said, nudging Marinette with her elbow. “You promised deets on everything, girl!”

Marinette laughed as they exited the classroom. “When we get to my place, I promise! Besides, I still have to look for Adrien to-,”

Her words were cut off by the boy in question. “For what, exactly?” Adrien teased as he waved them over to the bench he and Nino were sitting at.

Blushing, Marinette responded, “I wanted to ask about what happened with you and Lila.”

Adrien’s expression turned somber. He scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, about that…,”

Marinette sat on his other side. “Alya said she looked really mad.”

“So, I kind of, maybe, threatened her....?”

“You WHAT-?” Nino exclaimed suddenly turning to face Adrien. “Why did you threaten Lila?”

“ _Dude! Shh!”_ Adrien whispered, placing his finger on Nino’s lips. “I can’t tell you unless Marinette wants me to.”

Pushing aside Adrien’s finger off, he turned to Marinette. “Is this about you and Lila again? Dude, I get that you and her have some kind of drama, but don’t drag Adrien into this.”

Wryly, Marinette remembered earlier events where Adrien dragged _her_ into the locker rooms.

“Technically, Adrien volunteered himself.” Before Nino could turn back to interrogate Adrien more, she interjected. “Look, I’ll tell you at my place if you want to hear it. Just, hear us out and _don’t_ freak out. Please.”

Nino sighed in resignation. “Before we go, is this about the seat thing earlier? Because if it’s because of that, I’m sorry I took your seat, but that doesn’t mean Adrien should-.”

Marinette interjected before he could continue. “Nino, I forgive you, and you should totally ask me next time. But the seat thing is only one part of it. Besides,” she glanced at Adrien whose gaze was fixed upon her. “If Adrien doesn’t want to be a part of this, he can walk away anytime and forget about it.”

“Do I have to keep reminding you that we’re a team?” Adrien asked jokingly, although Marinette noted his tense posture.

She smiled. “I don’t think I can forget.”

She turned back to Nino who seemed more calm. It was admirable how protective he was of Adrien; in some ways, it reminded her of Chat Noir, although Chat knew that she didn’t really need protecting.

“So, is it about the thing you told us at lunch?” he asked.

“That’s actually a huge part of it. And since it is, you see how Adrien’s involved right?”

Placing his hand on his forehead, Nino laughed. “Dude. I still think you’re crazy for that.”

“So?”

“Dude, count me in.”

Marinette smiled. “Well, let’s go then!”

Thus, they headed for her house, Marinette promising them treats alongside the explanations. Although, she couldn’t help but notice the confused looks Adrien kept casting her way; she sighed, knowing that she had to somehow explain her eavesdropping on him, Lila, and Ladybug and getting his book, without revealing herself as Ladybug.

Sometimes, she wondered what type of life she was leading. As of recently, it seemed like she had to lie to expose the liar.

Marinette decided to cast the idea away. She was lying to help her classmates and her personal life, Lila was lying to take advantage of other people. Hers was a heroic burden, Lila’s was pure selfishness for no other reason than personal gratification.

However, no amount of logic could eschew the gnawing guilt she felt with every lie she told.

In the short period of time it took to go from school to her house, Marinette dreaded the inevitable conversation more and more. She did nothing wrong, and now her friends would know that. Her following Adrien and Lila was because she was concerned for him (and the book, although she couldn’t tell them that).

When they stopped in front of the door, Marinette took in a deep breath, grasped the metal door handle, and pushed inwards. As the bell to their bakery resounded, Marinette felt calmer. She was safe here. She was safe with them.

Once they were all settled in her room (thankfully, she had taken down all Adrien-related posters after Troublemaker), she spun around in her computer chair to face them as they lounged on her bed. Shivers crawled up her spine as she thought of something to say.

“Alright.” She coughed, feeling awkward all of a sudden. “Where do we start?”

“What was Nino talking about earlier? Something during lunch?” Adrien asked.

Ah, right. The one thing Marinette hadn’t fully told him in detail was her listening to him and Lila at the park, considering she didn’t know what to say without saying she was Ladybug.

Truthfully, she still didn’t, but she supposed as she was one the who followed _him_ , he kind of had a right to know,

“Er, remember I told you I was telling Nino and Alya something at lunch but they didn’t hear me out for the full story?” Marinette asked, turning slightly to face the two aforementioned. When they flinched, Marinette tried not to feel too vindicated.

She continued when Adrien nodded. “Well, I told them that I,” Marinette inhaled and exhaled deeply. Whatever happened, so be it.

Her mouth was forming the words but she couldn’t say it. Nino and Alya sent her inquisitive glances. Taking a deep breath, she blurted, “IfollowedyouandLilaonherfirstdayatschool.”

Adrien’s eyes widened. “Wait, _why?_ ”

Marinette knew the reason why, at first, and she was so tempted to keep this between her and Adrien, but Alya and Nino needed to hear this as well, before they thought she was doing it out of jealousy.

“Well, at first, I was jealous.” Marinette paused and glanced at Alya, who straightened after hearing that. “But, then I saw her steal your book at the library when you rushed off for fencing. You guys were talking about superheroes, right?”

Adrien nodded absently, as he suddenly realized what happened to his formerly missing book.

“So, well, I followed you guys, because that seemed really shady,” Marinette prided herself for that one. It wasn’t exactly _a lie_. “And, well I was there for your conversation at the park, when Lila told you she was a fox superheroine-,”

Alya stifled a gasp. Marinette wondered what she thought, considering she was the usual choice for the Fox miraculous.

“-and when Ladybug showed up and blew up at her.I’m sorry that I followed you, but that’s why I don’t trust Lila.” Marinette stared at Adrien mournfully. She was ashamed of invading Adrien’s privacy and blowing up at Lila, however she felt no guilt for seeing that his book was returned and that he was exposed to the truth behind Lila’s lies. Nino still looked like she disapproved of her actions, and Alya, she knew, was analyzing her story, looking for any inconsistency.

Adrien pondered for a few seconds before asking, “Why were you jealous?”

Marinette gulped, her cheeks reddening. “I think you can guess why.”

Adrien’s eyes widened. “But with Kagami-.”

“I learned my lesson after Lila.” At least, Marinette thought she had, as she pushed away sinister thoughts about Kagami from her mind.

Adrien nodded and glanced at the floor. “So _Lila_ took my book, huh? Well, I guess that makes sense since she was the only one I showed it to. But how did my father get it back?”

Oh. Marinette let out an embarrassed chuckle. “I. uh, had to take it out of the trashcan when she threw it away while you guys were talking.”

All four friends recoiled at the thought.

“But,” Marinette continued. “I was going to give it back to you! But then Volpina happened and then you were taken out of school, so I gave it back to your dad after school.”

Adrien furrowed his eyebrows. “How did you explain _that_?”

Unfortunately-or maybe fortunately, as Marinette did not want to explain at all _how_ she explained it to Gabriel- Alya stepped in. “ _Obviously_ , Mari here, told your dad that she thought it was a portfolio of your _oh-so-amazing_ modelling pictures and that she was just _really_ curious about seeing them.”

Marinette’s face felt like it was going to explode, and it reddened further when Alya gave her a gaudy wink. However, it seemed like Marinette wasn’t the only one affected as Adrien’s cheeks were also dusted with a light pink.

“A-And my father believed that?” He asked.

Marinette shrugged, thinking about the time Gabriel had affectionately-as much as he could anyway- told her that she had talent at his design show. “Maybe? Maybe not? I mean, I don’t think he would have allowed me _anywhere_ near you after that if he did.”

Adrien coughed, regaining his composure. “Right.”

A moment of awkward silence passed before Alya clapped her hands together. “So, you’re telling me that Lila was actually lying about her and Ladybug being best friends?”

Adrien nodded. “Yeah. Ladybug was really mad that Lila was lying about her.”

“But why would it bother her so much?” Alyas asked, furrowing her eyebrows in thought.

“I don’t know about you dudes,” Nino said, stretching his arms. “But I’d be _pissed_ if someone went around using my fame to get people’s attention….” Nino trailed off.

Marinette leaned forward, a slow smile creeping on her face. This was it, the moment she waited for.

“She probably doesn’t know Spielberg, does she?” Nino asked, looking at Marinette from underneath his cap.

“Probably not, although we should check, just in case she was telling some truths.” Alya said hotly before Marinette could answer. “I just can’t believe that _sneak!_ And to think! I put false news on the Ladyblog! _Of course_ , Ladybug wasn’t going to tell some random civilian her secret identity!”

Well, Marinette was glad she _finally_ realized that. She rolled her eyes at her best friend. Honestly, telling _her_ to verify her sources when she had been there as a witness.

“Not only that,” Nino added glumly. “She _did_ catch that napkin Marinette threw. And Max wears glasses! His eyes would not have been hurt by a napkin!”

Adrien, to his credit, simply looked as bewildered as he did when she first recounted the incident to him. Marinette, on the other hand, felt like she was going to burst into song. Her friends finally saw Lila for the fake that she was!

“And besides,” she said, interrupting her friends’ burst of realization. “Did you guys stop to think why she had to rearrange the entire classroom, even though she only needed to move one person-?”

Marinette faltered at her friends’ guilty looks- even Adrien.

Nino was the first to speak up. “I, uh, actually it was probably after I suggested sitting next to Alya that Lila started to move seats so everyone felt happy. I didn’t want to sit in the back alone.”

Marinette gaped at him. She could understand not wanting to sit at the back alone but she remembered that he used to sit at the back before this year and- oh.

“You didn’t want to leave your friends either, huh?” she asked. A mixture of sympathy and anger bubbled up inside her.

Nino nodded. “I’m sorry dude. But, you weren’t the only one who felt alone before this year.”

“You still could have asked.” Marinette snapped back. Of course, that was why. She _knew_ Nino was practically a loner before he and Adrien became friends. However, that didn’t make it _right._

“I know. I’m so sorry, Marinette. I can’t take it back, but I am.”

Marinette bit her lip. “I already told you I forgive you _this_ time,” she said. “It’s a mistake and honestly, Lila also enabled the change, even when she didn’t have to. If it was just you, we could have talked it out when I got to school.”

Nino nodded, and offered her a smile, which she returned.

Adrien had been quite silent for a bit, so when he spoke, Marinette almost jumped out of her seat. “Are you going to tell them about what happened _after_ lunch?”

She was surprised to hear him angry again. Had he really been that affected by it?

Alya and Nino picked up on it too and turned to Adrien. Alya narrowed her eyes and asked, enunciating every word. “What do you mean, what happened _after_ lunch?”

Adrien didn’t give Marinette time to answer when he met Alya’s eyes and said one word that would tip the scale over into chaos.

“Akuma.”

“WHAT?” Alya shouted, before heading towards Marinette and grasping her shoulders tightly. Marinette was staring at Alya’s glare. “Dupain-Cheng, what did he mean by that?”

Marinette gulped, unprepared for her reaction. “Lila cornered me in the washroom. I was almost akumatized.”

Alya staggered back, her mouth wide in shock. Nino, also, didn’t seem like he believed it.

“B-But,” Alya stammered. “ _How_? You’ve dealt with Chloe all year and you haven’t-.”

“Lila is _so much worse_ than Chloe. Or well, Lila’s way of being annoying is more personal than Chloe’s is.” She said.

“I’d hardly call separating you from your friends _just annoying_ , Marinette.” Adrien spat out, his jaw tense, anger etched into his face.

Marinette tried not to think about it again. She didn’t want to cry for the _third time_ that day. Instead, she decided to channel it into anger. “That’s how she’s so much worse. She would have kept me away while everyone would have thought she did nothing wrong. Chloe can try and keep me isolated all she wants but in the end, she would be more isolated than I would ever be.”

Alya’s entire form was shaking, her fists were clenched tightly at her sides, her face tightly screwed up. Warily, Marinette waited for the outburst of anger.

Instead she felt a pair of arms wrap around her tightly, squeezing her into a tight hug. The air was knocked out from her lungs, as she stared wide-eyed at Nino and Adrien who looked like they expected it, then to Alya’s auburn-ombre locks. In her ear, she could hear muffled apologies and assurances that she would always be there for her. Marinette wrapped her arms around her just as tightly. She hoped that none of them would question how she almost avoided akumatization.

When she was done, Alya gripped both of Marinette’s shoulders and stared fiercely at her.

“This bitch is going _down._ ”

Marinette grinned slyly. “I’m glad you think that. Adrien and I have a plan.” She turned to Adrien and Nino. “And luckily for us, Lila isn’t the only one who claims to know celebrities.”

All three of her friends’ eyes widened in realization.

* * *

By the time the four of them were done planning, Marinette felt like they had as much of a concrete plan as they could have.

“Alright,” she said, turning back from the pull down sheet they had written their plans on. “Everyone know their parts?”

Adrien started. “I’ll request a meeting with Prince Ali and ask him about meeting Lila then. And I’ll ask him about being in the US or Achu during Heroes’ Day.”

Marinette nodded. Alya went next.

“Nino and I are going to track down Ladybug for an interview to verify Lila’s stories.”

“And,” Nino added. “We’ll stay close to her to see if she’ll spill any more lies we can use as evidence.”

Alya groaned. “Do we _have_ to?”

Marinette frowned. As much as she didn’t like it, it was the only way to find out any other lies Lila was spreading. “She already suspects Adrien and I. You two are supposed to be neutral parties, but be careful, because she isn’t stupid enough to think that we haven’t already told you the truth.”

Alya and Nino nodded, albeit, grudgingly.

“And as for me,” Marinette said. “I’ll contact Penny and Jagged Stone and see if Lila ever rescued an old cat. And if I can, I’ll join Alya and Nino for the Ladybug interview.”

Not like she could be there, but it would throw them off her scent if she was tragically late, rather than not being there for no reason.

Marinette let out a mischievous smile and put her hand forward. The other three followed her example.

“Let’s do this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I’m not equating Marinette’s lies about being Ladybug to Lila’s lies btw. It’s simply a conflict I feel like she would actually deal with since she hates liars (although the show never seems to explore that *cough*weredad*cough*).
> 
> P.P.S. There’s honestly just a lot of talking, because proper communication could fix like half the self-imposed conflicts in the show, and there’s no point dragging it out tbh.  
> Also, I apparently don’t know the meaning of light-hearted content. XD


	4. Lila's Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exam season is just starting so here’s a little ficlet I did in my spare time. Call this Chapter 3.5. This will continue in Chapter 4 after exams. Anyways, whoever has exams, I wish you good luck!
> 
> Thank you to so much for everyone who took the time to read, comment on, give kudos to, and bookmark this story. It means so much to me that there are people enjoying this story. 
> 
> This chapter also functions as a deeper study into Lila’s personality. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> P.S. Do you know how hard it is to make the class believe Lila’s lies without making them look stupid?

Lila Rossi never did anything halfway. Every ounce of her will and determination is poured into every task, into every lie, into  _ everything.  _ She was a perfectionist to a fault, and she would let  _ nothing _ get in her way.

Not even the little snitch, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was an annoying little bug that she couldn’t figure out. As far as Lila knew, she had never even talked to Marinette on her initial first day. Yet, she had caught onto all of her lies since then quicker than even the class’ supposed genius, Max Kanté. It bothered her that someone could so easily look past her fabrications. It bothered her that she couldn’t figure out  _ why.  _ Lila had never encountered anyone so  _ infuriating,  _ so  _ stubborn _ , and yet, her intelligence and stubbornness would be admirable if it wasn’t blocking Lila from her goals. 

Lila sighed deeply. It didn’t matter anyhow. Lila still had the rest of the class under her thumb. Realistically, what could Marinette do to her without incriminating herself? 

There was no need to worry.

But, as mentioned previously, Lila left no stone unturned. 

Lila approached Rose and Juleka at the courtyard, greeting them cheerfully. It was a shame, Lila often thought. The two girls were friendly enough, however, she doubted they would be friends if she hadn’t told the little blonde that she knew Prince Ali of Achu. 

Of course, she only knew the boy through her mother’s work as a diplomat and she didn’t remember ever having spoken to him before. But, the lie wasn’t necessarily hurting anyone, and even if it could, Lila made sure that she would come out spotless. 

“Hey Lila!” Rose greeted. “I hope you’re okay after yesterday. I know you said that Ladybug helped you with your tinnitus, but I was worried about if you were actually alright and-“

Rose stopped when Juleka placed a hand on her shoulder. She giggled. “Whoops. I’m ranting again. But are you really okay?”

Lila smothered the spike of anger she felt at Ladybug’s name and smiled. “Of course! Ladybug is my best friend, and Paris’ heroine! I appreciate your concern though.”

And she really did. Even if the tinnitus was a lie, she couldn’t help but be warmed by their worries. 

Rose giggled again. “Oh, no problem! Speaking of yesterday, I know you weren’t there but Marinette apologized to the class about how she acted. Has she talked to you yet?”

Lila bit her lip. And there was the pest again. 

“No, actually. When I talked to her after lunch she seemed very angry so I left. I got so scared,” Lila said, jutting out her bottom lip into a pout and scrunching her eyebrows. “I really don’t want to fight over a boy.”

Rose deflated, her eyes downcast. “Oh, that’s too bad. Usually Marinette’s really nice, She’s class president, you know.”

Lila raised an eyebrow. “Is she?”

Juleka nodded. “She ran against Chloe this year.”

Rose perked up again. Lila wondered if she was capable of negativity. 

“Yes!” Rose chirped. “And she’s done so much for all of us this year. She lets us have beanbags and play music in the library!”

“She broke the curse.”

“She also helped out Nath and Marc with their comic!”

“She stands up to Chloe.”

“And she even organized a picnic for us on Heroes’ Day!” 

Lila’s eyes widened. She didn’t expect Marinette to have this much influence. Lila mentally sighed. It was unfortunate she had this influential person as her enemy. No matter. She had underestimated her once; she would make sure to not repeat the same mistake.

“Oh, wow!” Lila exclaimed. “It seems like you’ve all gotten so close. I wish  _ I  _ could’ve been there,” she lamented, shifting her weight from one side to another for additional effect.

Rose frowned and looked at Juleka before turning back to her. “Well, I’m sure we can ask Marinette to ask if we can plan another event.”

Juleka nodded.

Lila’s eyes widened and she grabbed Rose’s forearms and leaned in. She looked at Rose through her bangs. “Do you really think so? What if the rest of the class doesn’t want to? What if it burdens Marinette?”

Rose slid her arms out of her grip and held her hands softly. “I’m sure they wouldn’t mind. And Marinette is really capable. Even when she’s absent or late half the time, she always comes up on top!”

Lila mentally grinned. Well,  _ that _ was certainly interesting.

Outwardly, she smiled shyly. “Well, if you’re sure.”

“I am!” Rose exclaimed. “Let’s go to class and ask now!”

Thus, Lila was dragged by Rose up the stairs with Juleka trailing behind them.

Lila watched the petite blonde’s determined expression. She had caught her off guard for a

moment. Her kindness seemed unreal. However, Lila thought darkly, kindness made her easy to

manipulate. And manipulation was Lila’s key to the top.

And Lila would do anything to get there.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And ta-da! I hope you liked it! I definitely had to force myself to write some of the more frustrating parts (like the end scenes, for example). Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I posted it as well on my ao3 under jenrgarcia and reblogged it to my side blog, @artsandwrites.
> 
> Anyways, have a nice day! (and let’s endure season 3 together)
> 
> P.P.S. I am aware that I am highly biased throughout this fic, but that doesn't mean I don't understand or agree with the other perspective. This is merely to add to characterization and to portray the saltiness I felt throughout the enitre Chameleon fiasco.


End file.
